


Popcorn Basketball

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Spike and Dawn as partners in mischief for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this between "The Gift" and "Bargaining."

Spike was better at catching the popcorn than Dawn.

“Spike,” she said, as another piece bounced off her forehead. “You suck at aiming!”

“Maybe I hit what I’m aiming at,” he said, smirking.

“What? Ugh! Jerk! Give me that.” She snatched the bowl from him and he laughed. TV was boring tonight. Spike had said “bet you I’m better something-something” and Dawn had said “you _so_ are not” and now there was popcorn all over the living room.

She tossed a piece at him, trying to ping it between his eyes, but he snagged it with his teeth. “I win.”


End file.
